


Dance For You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, au-no walkers, domestic AU, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea shows Michonne just how much she appreciates her with a little help from Beyonce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For You

Michonne shifted on the chair that Andrea had placed in the middle of their bedroom. The blonde had told her sit there and wait for her. She wasn't sure what exactly her girlfriend had in store, but whatever it was it involved low lights and Michonne sitting still. 

“You ready?” Andrea's voice sounded out from the bathroom with a playful lilt. 

“Yeah.” The seated woman crossed her legs then uncrossed them. “Please tell me this isn't going to involve a leather clown suit.”

“Oh God, shush. I was just joking about that, jeez. Turn on my Ipod will you? I've got something cued up.” 

Michonne did, and the dulcet sounds of Beyonce's voice filled the room through the speakers that the mp3 player was cradled in.

_“I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes”_

Her cheeks grew hot as everything connected in her mind. “Oh Jesus.” She muttered under her breath. Andrea exited the bathroom, leaning up against the frame. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was loose, and she was dressed in nothing but a black, floral-lace bra and a high-cut matching thong. 

“Oh Jesus!” Michonne's eyes went a little wider. 

“Sit back and relax.” Andrea murmured, raising her arms and brushing up her hair. Her hips began rolling along with the music.

_“Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,  
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!”_

While she was no Beyonce when it came to dancing, the blonde slithered her way towards Michonne and dropped down to a crouch in front of her. The seated woman couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Andrea smacked her knee lightly.

“You jerk, don't laugh when I'm trying to be sexy and turn you on.” She rose up and turned so that Michonne had a good view of her ass as she moved her hips in circles, her hands sliding from either side of it up her lower back.

“I'm sorry, it's just so cute seeing you dance like that.” Michonne reached out for a feel of her bottom but the blonde swatted her hand away.

“No touching yet. And I was hoping for sexy instead of cute.” Andrea turned and leaned forward, her arms reaching down between her legs and squeezing her breasts together. 

“It's both.” Michonne bit the corner of her bottom lip and reminded her hands to stay still. 

_“Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah.”_

The song kept going but Andrea softly sang the word “girl” over when Beyonce sang out “boy.” Michonne thought it was a nice touch, as was the blonde spreading her legs open so she could get between them and grind up on her. 

“Ok, I take it back. You're definitely in sexy territory now.” The seated woman let out a small noise as Andrea reached behind her own back to unclasp her bra, letting the straps slowly fall down her shoulders to great effect. 

“Good.” Andrea turned and stood, still holding the bra against her breasts. “That's exactly what I was going for.”

_“Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
 _And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_  
 _I wanna make that body rock_  
 _Sit back and watch!”_

The bra ended up on top of the dressed, tossed without thought. Neither of them where concerned. Andrea put her arms around Michonne's neck, rolling her shoulders back. It made her chest move in a way that Michonne found hypnotic. 

“I think I'm gonna be asking this for my birthday.” The seated woman whistled as she watched her girlfriend get up, bend over and touch her toes in front of her. The high-cut thong she had on framed her ass cheeks in a way that made them look plump and touchable. 

“You can ask for this whenever.” Andrea straightened her back, hooked her thumbs on either side of the thong, and pulled it down as she crouched again.

_“Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body”_

The blonde stood back up and kicked the thong away. She raised her arms again, this time crossing them over her head and turning around. 

Michonne swallowed reflexively. “Bed?”

Andrea smiled. Before her girlfriend could say anything more she was under the sheets, holding them up coyly against her chest and beckoning to Michonne. “Get over here then.”

She didn't have to be told twice.

_“I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
 _Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down, oh!” _

It turned out that Andrea had set a bunch of slow Beyonce jams in the playlist, which made for an excellent soundtrack. Although after a while, they didn't pay much attention to it.


End file.
